With the increasing awareness of the fragile nature of our planet and its limited resources, it has become imperative that non-renewable resources such as oil be recycled. This is currently being accomplished by employing a number of different devices which are generally borrowed from other technologies and combined in a haphazard inefficient fashion. This leads to waste of the oil as well as the supply and collecting devices.
One problem with the aggregation of devices used to collect spent oil from an engine is that it usually consists of a drain pan which is positioned under the oil sump drain. Such systems have a number of inherent problems which include uncollectible oil adhering to the collection pan and oil leaking from the oil filter area that is not collected.